Nuevos caminos
by yogo-sha
Summary: Mientras todos en Konoha empezaban con el drama, el equipo 15 ya había sufrido y entrenado lo suficiente para volver a Konoha despues de muchos años. El pasado vuelve de golpe. Kakashi X oc, Naruhi, posible sasusaku y/o sakura X oc y Sasuke X oc, un poco de todo, habra Drama, Humor y Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Esta idea me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza por muuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo. Entra despues de la batalla de Pain, pero tambien puede ser despues de la cuarta guerra ninja... lastima que mataron a Neji :( asi que despues de Pain sera :)**

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence exepto mis OC**

* * *

La lluvia caía incesantemente sobre la tierra, como intentando limpiar la sangre y las lágrimas. Relampagueaban los cielos enojados mientras una mujer lloraba en agonía. ¿Qué es por lo que llora?

La vida comienza y termina parecido, con un grito. Cuando naces, termina una espera y comienza una historia. Cuando mueres tu historia termina pero la de alguien más comienza en alguna parte. Al cerrar la puerta comienzas con lo que hay del otro lado, terminando con lo que dejaste atrás. Siempre hay un comienzo en el final.

El dolor en sus gritos mantenía a todo ser vivo lejos de ella en terror y respeto, dos cabezas yacían en su regazo, con rostros ensangrentados y en paz. ¿Qué ocurre con ellos? ¿Por qué están tan rasgadas sus ropas? La lluvia continuaba callendo sobre el rostro de la mujer, acompañando las lágrimas que bailaban en sus mejillas.

"¿De que me sirve llorar?" Ella bajó la mirada hacia unos de los rostros "Hiciste todo lo que podías Naruto" acaricio suavemente su rostro y aparto un rubio mechón de pelo de su rostro, una sonrisa dolorosa jugaba en los labios de la mujer mientras ella intentaba no llorar "Y tu idiota... ¿Porqué simplemente no escuchastes? Siempre fuistes bienvenido en Konoha. ¿Porqué no regresastes Sasuke?" Hizo lo mismo con Sasuke, su garganta ardía por los gritos que había dado desde el momento que los vio a ambos ensangrentados sobre la cumbre de la montaña. Naruto había ido a buscar a Sasuke, decidido a traerlo de vuelta o morir en el intento. Nadie pudo pararlo, así que Sakura y Kakashi comenzaron a rastrearlo.

Nadie esperaba encontrar esto.

"Sakura..." Kakashi acababa de aparecer detrás de ella, se habían separado cuando los rastros se dividieron en dos. "Sakura mírame" pero Sakura seguía llorando, ahora en silencio, con sus boca cerrada fuertemente para no dejar escapar nada. Kakashi no sabía que decir, los últimos meses habían sido raros para todos y atariados para los ninjas que estaban en misiones para demostrar su presencia y con ellos su fuerza en otros lugares o haciendo trabajos de reconstrucción, Naruto... bueno Naruto había tenido muchos cambios, desde que Jiraya murió hasta donde toda Konoha lo amaba... sólo imaginenselo.

Sakura no escuchaba nada, sólo sentía la lluvia y el peso en sus piernas. Kakashi puso su mano en el hombro de ella esperando una reacción o algo parecido. Lo que pasó nadie se lo esperaba...


	2. Chapter 2

_...mi cama está mojada... no... esta no es mi cama... es el suelo...y esta mojado... creo que deje la ventana abierta anoche... pero que rara esta almuada!... Me arde el ojo..._

Ese "algo inesperado" fue ver una mano moverse. Naruto levanto su mano y froto su ojo. Abrió los ojos y vio a Sakura y a Kakashi. Naruto sonrió, no entendía porque estaban con él.

Las lágrimas de Sakura no paraban, pero ahora eran de felicidad. Ella lo abrazo con cuidado. Kakashi solo sonrió y apretó más la herida en su brazo, una rama se lo hizo al rozar con ella. Naruto intento levantarse, pero no llego a los 5 centímetros cuando el dolor lo paro.

-no te nuevas- Sakura puso sus manos en los hombros de Naruto y empezó a sanar la herida en su costado. Sasuke lo ataco con un chidori.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, vio rosa, y sintió algo extraño en su estómago. Posiblemente la herida que lo hizo hacer un pequeño ruido de dolor -ah... Sa..Sakura- Sakura se dio la vuelta y las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos. No sabía si era por felicidad, irá, lástima, amor... amor que ya no era lo mismo...dejo de pensar en eso y término de sanar a Naruto. Empezó con un Kunai que Sasuke tenía encajado en el pecho y luego con unas shurikens en su estómago. Al terminar decidió seguir con las quemaduras de Naruto, pero Sasuke tomo su muñeca. Sasuke estaba respirando fuerte, quería decir algo que lo lamentaba, que ella no se lo merecía, y otras cosas, pero al abrir la boca solo salió sangre y tos.

-Sasuke! - Sakura término de romper la ropa de Sasuke y bajo la cabeza de Naruto al suelo. Naruto y Kakashi solo miraban con sentimiento de impotencia. Las manos de Sakura se movían rápido intentando buscar la herida de Sasuke, pero no lo suficiente mente rápido para ella. Sasuke seguía tosiendo sin control.

-Sakura... voltearlo... Rasengan... en la espalda..- Sakura se congeló, Kakashi reacciono por ella y lo volteo con cuidado. Lo que vio no era muy alentador. Sasuke tenia un agujero donde debería de estar la parte baja de el pulmón izquierdo. Sakura suspiro y se tragó una pastilla de soldado, puso sus manos en la herida de Sasuke y chakra verde comenzó a regenerar el pulmón. Sudor cubría la frente de Sakura. Kakashi descubrió su sharingan y se puso a ayudar a Sakura. Ahora es uno de esos momentos por estudiar anatomía. Sasuke estaba inconsciente, pero su rostro demostraba dolor intenso.

El agujero era demasiado grande, incluso para ambos. Naruto se fijó en eso y se sintió mal por lo que le hizo a Sasuke.

* * *

"Era lo mejor" Naruto ya no estaba con Sakura y los demás, ahora estaba en un cuarto blanco con el Kyubi de compañía "los Uchiha siempre dan problemas" el Kyubi tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza estaba descansando sobre sus patas.

"¿De que estas hablando?" Naruto estaba parado serca de el Kyubi, sus puños cerrados.

"Heh! ¿No te das cuenta? Los Uchiha siempre son los que arruinan TODO!" Abrió un ojo "incluso mataron a tus padres" el Kyubi sonrió mostrando un colmillo largo y filoso.

"Pero Sasuke no lo hizo, ¿no has aprendido nada de Itachi?" Naruto comenzó a gritar "Sasuke es mi amigo! Ayúdame a salvarlo!" El Kyubi se levantó y miro a Naruto por unos minutos.

"Te daré mi chakra por unos minutos, depende de ti como lo uses... si el Uchiha te traiciona tendrás mi chakra" así sonrió y enseño todos sus dientes.

* * *

-NARUTO!- Naruto despertó envuelto en chakra naranja, y lo dirigió hacia la herida de Sasuke, el jutsu de Sakura cambio de verde a rojo. Kakashi utilizo su sharingan para saber que pasaba, al parecer el chakra del Kyubi le daba fuerza a Sakura y sanaba la herida de Sasuke y la de él.

Al sanar a Sasuke, Naruto ya no estaba envuelto en el chakra de el Kyubi, sus heridas estaban sanidad pero estaba muy cansado. Kakashi decidió que sería bueno irse antes de que anochezca, y comenzó a levantar a Sasuke cuando este despertó y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa.

-Llev... Lleva... Konoha- y se desmayó, Naruto y Sakura sintieron un gran alivio. Sakura ya se había optado por estar feliz.

Kakashi lo volvió a cargar estiló novia (hahaha) y espero a que Sakura pusiera un brazo de el rubio en su hombro...

Ya cerca de Konoka, Naruto se desmayó y tubo que ser cargado por Sakura en su hombro. Kakashi ofreció llevarlo con un clon pero ella se rehuso.

En Konoha, Sasuke y Naruto fueron puestos en el mismo cuarto. Izumo y Kotetsu corrieron hacia la torre de la Hokage. Tsunade ordeno un cuarto para ambos en el hospital, ordeno tener a los doctores listos e incremento la seguridad de el hospital. Esta ves Kakashi no los dejo solos ni por un segundo, obligo a Sakura a ir a su casa, darse una ducha, comer algo y dormir. Después de una discusión larga, Sakura fue a su casa acompañada de Pakun.

Sakura entro a su apartamento, saco cosas de la refrigeradora, y se preparó algo sencillo.

- ¿Qué, no me das un poco?- Sakura le tiro un trozo de carne y Pakun lo agarro en el aire, Sakura sonrió un poco y fue a encender el agua para llenar la tina -...¿Aún usas mi shampoo?- Sakura le tiro un zapato y Pakun desapareció con una risa y un puf.

Kakashi estaba sentado en una sofá en el centro de la habitación. Tenía el ICHA ICHA en mano pero no lo leía. No era que le aburriera, si no que no se concentraba. Sasuke esta devuelta, Naruto lo trajo de vuelta. ¿Sasuke se va a quedar en Konoha? ¿Qué va a hacer con su vida? Sus pensamientos siguieron tomando rumbos más oscuros, hasta que Naruto deperto.

-r...ra...- Naruto tosió y Kakashi se hacerco a él para oír- ramen- Kakashi le dio un golpe suave con su libro y el rubio sonrió, una sonrisa cansada, pero aún así una sonrisa- es en serio sensei- su cara se volvió sería

-baka... ¿No puedes pensar en nada más? - Sasuke se levantó un poco y lanzo una de sus almohadas a Naruto. Kakashi sonrió, al fin juntos. Dio gracias a quien sea que este allá arriba por haber logrado tal cosa.

Naruto recogio la almohada y se la tiro a Sasuke. Sasuke la evadio fácilmente y rio.

-hmp no puedo creer que haya empatado con alguien de tal mala puntería- Naruto agarro otra almohada, Kakashi decidio tomar la almohada y pegarle a Naruto con ella.

-¡Ya dejen de pelearse! Parecen genins- Kakashi no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y ambos le lanzaron una de esas miradas que si pudieran mataran. Gracias a Kami que Tsunade llego en ese momento seguida por Shizune. Tsunade entro lo mas enojada posible, tiro a Kakashi contra la pared en un solo movimiento de el brazo, y agarro a Sasuke de el cuello y lo levanto de su cama.

-TU HIJO DE

-TSUNADE-SAMA!- Shizune la interrumpio , recibiendo ella la ira- debería de bajar a Sasuke-kun, el consejo esta en camino- Tsunade lo dejo caer- Necesitamos saber que es lo que

-YA LO SE SHIZUNE!- Tsunade volteo a ver a Naruto -¿QUE DEMONIOS HACE SASUKE AQUÍ?

-lo traje devuelta- Naruto lo dijo en una vos simple y segura, como cuando te preguntan cuanto es 2+2 y respondes un simple 4.

-¿Y ESO QUE QUIERE DECIR?- volteo a ver a Kakashi que ya sostenía su brazo- a ti te quiero ver después! Tendrías que estar en kumo ayer!- Kakashi no dijo nada y salió por la ventana.

-Sasuke y yo peleamos en el norte de el país del fuego, Sasuke prometió volver a Konoha si lo vencía- Naruto sonrió y miro a Sasuke que parecía que se dejo ganar

-ACASO ESPERAS QUE ME TRAGUE ESA MIERDA!- Shizune tomo un paso atrás y miro por el pasillo para avisar cuando lleguen los del consejo- ESTO NO ES UN CUENTO NARUTO! Esta es la vida real NADIE hace una promesa de esa sin tener ningún otro motivo!

-No tengo otro motivo, cumplí mi motivo principal, mate a Itachi y ahora soy mas fuerte- Sasuke miro a Tsunade con ojos fríos y distantes, ese enmascarado le había contado todo.

-si sabes que nadie te creerá, solo Naruto y yo creo en Naruto- volteo a ver a Shizune – llamame a Yamanaka- Shizune se preparo para irse cuando los del consejo entraron por la puerta y traían a Inoichi que inmediatamente puso una mano sobre Sasuke. Increiblemente Sasuke no se resistio, solo miro a Inoichi calmadamente y luego a Tsunade. Pasaron 5 minutos de silencio, Inoichi excavaba en la mente de Sasuke, buscando locaciones, personas, planes y otras cosas malas. Tambien busco pensamientos recientes y otras cosas. Al finalizar, hablo de todas las locaciones, y personas para una nueva base de datos, pero no encontró nada que tenga que ver con su venida a Konoha.

-Es en serio… viniste por que quisistes…- Tsunade aun mantenía un mirada enojada, los del consejo murmuraban cosas entre ellos.

-Te lo dije, no tengo un motivo por el que estar afuera

* * *

**¿Que opinan? por favor comenten, mo soy nada sin los coments! Quiero avisar que los OC aparecen en el siguiente capitulo ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y AHORA...CON USTEDES...EL CAPITULO... MAS LARGO *aplausos y gritos* PERO EL SIGUIENTE ES MAS LARGO!*silencio* ... -_-**

* * *

Sakura estaba en su tina, su rostro sin emoción. "¿Que quiere ahora?" levanto una pierna y miro sus dedos "¿Que quiero yo?" Sakura metió la pierna y suspiro.

Kakashi estaba en Kumogakure de casería. Llevaba 8 de 10, los siguientes eran los gemelos kin. Lo único que tenía que hacer era sentarse y esperar a que entraran a su casa. Kakashi se preparaba con un Kunia en cada mano, su espalda pegada al techo. Solo escondía su chakra y esperaba a que la puerta se abriera. Estos momentos a solas eran los peores, eran esos momentos en los que se ponía a pensar en todo lo que le paso. "Obito, Rin, Sasuke" en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron los gemelos con botellas wisky y sake. Kakashi espero a que cerraran la puerta y entro en acción.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en un silencio incomodo mientrasTsunade y el consejo discutían en el pasillo. Shizune se había quedado en la habitación y se había sentado en el puesto de Kakashi. Sasuke sintió la presencia de los ANBU en el techo de el hospital y los que estaban en el los techos de las casas y apartamentos alrededor de el hospital. Naruto también los sintió y miro a Sasuke. Sasuke solo suspiro y se acomodó en su cama para ver el techo. Naruto solo miro la puerta que daba al pasillo. Luego de dos minutos Sasuke se levanto y se dirigió lentamente al baño. Shizune lo vio y luego a Naruto. Naruto siguió mirando la puerta. Todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que Tsunade golpeo la pared dejando un agujero en la pared. Naruto vio su vida pasar "Casi me da en la cara!" Sus ojos eran platos. Tsunade saco su puño y miro a Naruto, pero no a Sasuke.

-DONDE SE METIO ESA SABANDIJA!- Termino su agujero y entro a la habitación, Naruto temía por su vida y su cara perdió su color. - UN TRABAJO TE DOY SHIZUNE!

-Pero Tsunade-sama!- Shizune se paro rápido, los del consejo solo veían.

-UN TRABAJO SHIZUNE!- El sonido de el baño y de Sasuke saliendo por la puerta con las manos húmedas paro el tiempo. Todos miraban a Sasuke que sestaba parado al lado de su cama -HIJO DE

-ESA BOCA TSUNADE!- fue el grito de los del consejo que la detuvieron, quien sabe quizá al fin alguien hubiera matado a Sasuke.

Sakura estaba secándose el cabello y se vio al espejo "Son otros tiempos" tiro la toalla a su cama "ya no soy la fan girl de Sasuke, nunca jamás" lanzo una mirada seria a su reflejo "... la toalla mojara la cama..." Se movió rápido y agarro la toalla. "Ahh, igual se mojo" golpeo el suelo suavemente con su pie y salió de la habitación. Su apartamento era simple y solo con una habitación (pintada de rosa), la sala tenia una televisión, dos sofás y una mesa de café donde se golpeo en el dedo pequeño del pie al intentar llegar a la cocina. -MIERDA!

Kakashi tenía dos cuerpos y dos pergaminos donde metió los cuerpos. "Wow Kakashi, 10 muertos en una noche es una gran cosa!" Lo pensó con sarcasmo y guardo los pergaminos en una mochila gris y se sacudió las manos para irse. Al salir de la habitación del hotel, vio a una pareja. Él tenia un brazo en la cintura de ella y murmuraba algo es su oído. Ella sonrió y lo golpeo (jugando) en el estomago, el hombre sonrio y la beso. "Nunca serás normal Kakashi" y se fue a Konoha.

En los bosques en el sur de el país de el fuego, un adolecente, que media 1.90m y tenia músculos definidos con piel pálida, mantenía su equilibrio en las copas de los arboles, su cabello de un rojo sangre se movía con el viento. Parecía estarse concentrando en algo. Sudor corría por su frente, podía escuchar desde los pájaros a su alrededor, hasta el movimiento de los peses a un kilometro de donde él estaba. Pero nada de eso le importaba en ese momento, su sensei le dio una misión, sus compañeros estaban escondidos en una parte de el bosque y el tenia que escuchar el código que ellos iban a decir. Sus compañeros hacían trampa claro, mencionaban fechas y otras cosas que no eran códigos. Ya estaba cansado, eran las 5 de la tarde y aun no almorzaba, su estomago rugía. Su nariz detecto un olor dulce, como a vegetales, luego uno más fuerte... carne. "Soy vegetariano... solo apartare la carne!" Salto a otro árbol y escucho por unos segundos.

-Otori, se me olvido el código!- era una voz dulce y melodiosa para sus oídos, luego escucho la risa de otro adolecente y un susurro

"El código!" Fue directo a casa, donde encontró a su sensei cocinando Sukiyaki (es carne con vegetales y un poco de sake en lugar de vino blanco) - sensei! Tengo el código!- Rogu miro a Otori, un adolecente más bajo que el en altura pero de musculatura similar, su cabello y ojos eran negros, su cabello estaba algo largo pero ordenado (no como el de Rogu que eran picos que iban a todas partes) Su piel de un blanco saludable.

- ajam - su sensei le dio un poco de atención - ¿cual es?

-815!- Rogu sonrío

- nop, era 1815 - su sensei continuo cocinando

-pero eso fue lo que dijo Otori!- Rogu apunto a Otori con un dedo mientras miraba a su sensei. Su sensei era una mujer de 25-30 años (no le pregunten que se enoja), su cabello era castaño y lo usaba hasta la cintura, las puntas en una V, sus ojos eran café chocolate y su piel tenia un leve bronceado

-¿y como sabes que Otori decía la verdad?- Rogu abrió la boca pero solo tartamudeo - exacto! Si te hubieras quedado un poco mas de tiempo escuchando, o si hubieras llevado comida para no desesperarte QUIZA hubieras escuchado el código - Otori solo leía un libro "como lidiar con tontos para dummies"

- ¿Donde esta Fanny?- Rogu intento desviar la conversación

-No me cambies el tema!- fail - y Fanny esta nadando en el lago, pero ella no importa!

-¿Quien esta diciendo que no importo?- Fanny venia de el lago, con el cabello húmedo y usando un kimono blanco recortado hasta media pierna y unas botas café.

-Fue Rogu- Otori no aparto la cara de su libro, justamente leía una parte que decía "hazlos sufrir con palabras"

-¿Nani? ¡Yo no dije nada!- Fanny se acercó con una sonrisa macabra y se sentó con Otori

-Cuando menos te lo esperes Rogu- Rogu abrió la boca solo para tartamudear otra vez -¡CUANDO MENOS TE LO ESPERES E DICHO!- La sensei comenzó a reír

-Es su culpa sensei! Fanny, la sensei fue la que dijo que no importabas! ¡No fui yo!- Fanny solo pasaba sus dedos por su cabello negro, lo usaba hasta las caderas en una línea recta, sus ojos eran de un azul fuerte y su piel un poco mas bronceada que la de su sensei. Fanny era normalmente dulce y amable, Rogu la sacaba de quicio.

-Akemi sensei no diría eso de mi- Akemi rio un poco

Kakashi había vuelto a Konoha después de una semana de casería. Estaba cansado, así que fue con Tsunade y dejo los pergaminos en su escritorio. Tsunade reviso los 10 pergaminos y espero a que Kakashi dijera algo. No lo hizo.

-Kakashi- Kakashi la miro -¿Que te pasa?- Kakashi solo continuo caminando, Tsunade suspiro -Kakashi...- Tsunade iba a comenzar un discurso de esos que salen de el corazón y son épicos y todo eso

-No es nada Tsunade-sama- Kakashi la interrumpió y le guiño un ojo (gracias a Dios por que no me gusta hacer discursos). Tsunade suspiro y lo dejo irse. "Tal vez solo esta cansado o se lastimo y no quiere ir al hospital como siempre" la vos de sus pensamientos sonaba optimista, pero ella sabia que algo le pasaba "si en el pasado hubiera sabido que estos ninjas eran así, estuviera felizmente en coma por sake" se acordó de la botella de sake que siempre escondía entre los informes de las misiones para genins. Shizune estaba recogiendo unos mensajes en el árbol donde llegaban los halcones, búhos y palomas mensajeras. Tsunade saco el sake y luego un vasito para shots cuyo nombre no se. Agarro la botella y se sirvió, puso el vasito en sus labios y dejo que el liquido corriera por su boca.

Yamato estaba en una misión S de rescatar el cuerpo de un ninja importante. Yamato había terminado su reporte y se dirigía directamente a la oficina de la Hokage. Shizune venia cargando varios pergaminos recién decodificados. Yamato inmediatamente se acercó a ella.

-Shizune-san!- Yamato sonrío, y levanto una mano como su sempai solía hacer.

-Yamato-san, hola- Shizune apenas y veía sus ojos "es obvio que es Yamato, nadie tiene esos ojos tonta"

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- "Aww que caballero, pero puedo cargarlos sola" Shizune dijo que no gracias y siguió caminando, no podía ver el suelo por lo que no vio la grada y casi cae de cara. Yamato reacciono como un buen ninja. Sostuvo a Shizune por la cintura, extendió un brazo con su mokuton y agarro todos lo pergaminos antes que cayeran al suelo. "Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!"

-emmm... gracias.. Yo... grada...- "¡Ahora te vistes mas estúpida campeona!" Yamato sonrío de una manera en la que sus ojos se vieran más normales.

-de nada Shizune-san- Yamato enrollo su brazo (ahora madera) y la coloco en el suelo suavemente. -llevare esto- Shizune estaba apunto de decir algo pero Yamato ya estaba subiendo las gradas con los pergaminos. Yamato paro y la espero para caminar junto a ella.

Llegaron a la oficina y abrieron la puerta, Tsunade estaba tomando sake.

-TSUNADE-SAMA NO BEBA EN EL TRABAJO!- Tsunade comenzó a ahogarse, tosía tanto que no podía formar palabras.

-SHI cof ZUNE cof cof

-Yo mejor las dejo- Yamato dejo todos los pergaminos y su reporte en una de las mesas, le sonrío a Shizune y se fue.

Yamato salió de la oficina y suspiro, la oficina de Tsunade siempre era el infierno. Al salir ya era de noche, pasó por un restaurante y comió algo, luego se fue a su casa.

Sasuke ya tenia una semana en Konoha, ahora esta parado en la oreja de Tsunade "ha cambiado..." Ino siempre continuaba siguiendo a Sasuke como una buena fangirl. No muchos confiaban en el, los peores eran Neji, Shikamaru y lee. El ultimo preocupado por Sakura, "no es que eso me importe" se decía eso a si mismo, era su mantra. Sakura lo evadía, o si lo veía, ella era fría. Sakura era feliz con todos menos con el, no esta seguro que le pasaba "no me importa". Sasuke suspiro y miro a la Konoha en reconstrucción, había visto como explotaban a ese jonin de ojos raros. "Eso de la madera no es muy útil" recordó la primera ves que lo vio y casi lo mata con su nuevo jutsu, rio un poco. Sasuke había conseguido los planos de todas las casas del barrio Uchiha en los últimos días. Fue una aventura de mucho polvo y dolor de cuello pero al fin los encontró todos. Sasuke no dejo que nadie lo ayudara en eso, es el primer paso para la reconstrucción de el clan. "Tampoco quiero que ese tipo de los ojos construya nada en mi casa... nada." Un halcón paso por su cabeza e instantáneamente pensó en su equipo "estarán bien, han estado solos todo este tiempo" se encogió de hombros y continuo viendo la ciudad. Increíblemente la escuela seguía de pie "¡Dios!" no que crea en Dios o algo "¿De que esta echo ese lugar?" La escuela ahora estaba sobre una colina descaradamente redonda, algunos apartamentos alrededor también estaban enteros. Sasuke ahora había alquilado un pequeño apartamento, no le importaba porque no pasaba allí. "A unas dos cuadras esta el complejo Uchiha... a una... la casa de Sakura...Demonios!" Sasuke se levanto de donde estaba "no me importa, no me importa, no me importa, no me importa" como al no me importa numero 19 puso su frente en la roca... le gustaba lo helado de la piedra... "Eso fue raro... ya pase mucho aquí" Dio unos saltos y se dirigió directo a su apartamento.

Kakashi estaba despierto, no pensaba, no leía, no hacia nada... y así llego la mañana. Toda la semana siguiente estuvo llena de misiones S para el, Sakura trabaja en el hospital, Naruto entrenaba para los exámenes chunin de el año que viene. No ha hablado mucho con Sasuke. Tampoco lo había visto mucho. Sasuke estaba buscando constructores que no estuvieran ocupados, sin suerte. Pidió ayuda de Shizune para conseguir constructores fuera de la aldea (Tsunade probablemente agarrara su cabeza como martillo y armaría 300 casas de piedra). Yamato y Sai...¿quien sabe? ¡Por que yo no! Pasaron dos, tres semanas, quizás cuatro y Sasuke estaba intentando recuperar un poco de respeto ayudando en todo lo posible (a cambio de que Shizune le consiguiera esos constrictores y le ayudara con los planos. Sakura había estado con Ino en clubes y almorzando con ella, ten ten y Hinata. Kakashi seguía en misiones S, Yamato lo acompañaba de ves en cuando, pero estaba muy distraído. Hinata se había ofrecido a Naruto. Todos los días entrenaban juntos (pervertidos si pensaron otra cosa). El equipo 7 estaba de vuelta, si, pero no junto.


	4. Chapter 4

...UN MES DESPUES...

*RIIIIIIIIING*...*RIIIIIIIIING*...*RIIIIIIIIING*.. .Naruto estaba dormido profundamente, estaba. Se paro a la velocidad de el rayo, Guy sensei estaría orgulloso de él! Corrió por su cuarto hacia su closet y saco su ropa mas formal y limpia. Miro un bóxer negro en el suelo y lo recogió para ponerlo con mucho cuidado con su otra ropa sucia, mañana se encargaría de eso. Fue a su cocina y se preparo pancakes y un omelet. Se lavo los dientes y salió de su apartamento donde se encontró con Sakura y saludo amablemente.

Eso fue la mañana de otro Naruto en otra dimensión paralela. Lo que paso fue esto:

*RIIIIIIIIING*...*RIIIIIIIIING*...*RIIIIIIIIING*.. .Naruto estaba dormido profundamente, estaba. "Grrrrrrrr...¿Porqué deje esa endemoniada cosa encendida?" agarro su Kakashi de juguete y ataco al pobre despertador. El despertador decidió caer y esconderse debajo de la cama. "Si lo ignoro, me duermo" pero parecía que cada ves sonaba mas fuerte

-Arghhhhh- Naruto se tiro de la cama, una pila de ropa sucia lo separaba de el suelo, metió el brazo en búsqueda de el reloj endemoniado. Gran error, toco algo ligoso y extraño. - Eww...- tenia tanto sueño que solo saco un par de kunais y los tiro hacia el reloj. Naruto se limpio la mano en lo que parecía un boxer y se metió a la cama. "Despertador endemoniado... no es como que tenga misión o algo" Durmió por 10 minutos, "... será que tenia..." Se levanto de golpe y se sintió mareado... se volvió a dormir... otros 10 minutos y volvió a despertar. "Me rindo, no puedo dormir..." Volteo a su derecha y miro la foto del equipo 7 por unos segundos... luego vio una nota que decía:

MISION!

LLEGAR A LA OFICINA DE LA HOKAGE A LAS 8:00!

No llegar con mochilas.

ADVERTENCIA!

PUEDE SER QUE KAKASHI LLEGUE TEMPRANO.

TSUNADE EVALUARA EL EQUIPO 7 EN LA MISION.

"Eso lo escribí anoche...MIERDA!" Naruto salto de la cama, tiro su pijama y busco ropa limpia por el suelo. Encontró una camisa negra "no huele mal", unos boxers "que asco...no usare hoy", luego sus pantalones y su chaqueta. Puso todo sobre la cama y suspiro "hoy no me baño, quizá llego temprano" camino hacia atrás y se paro en un tazón de ramen sucio. Su pie se deslizo hacia adelante mientras el otro intentaba mantener el equilibrio. Naruto cayó de espaldas sobre un pergamino y otro tazón para su cabeza. "MIERDA!" Naruto corrió al baño y se ducho lo mas rápido posible (solo agua), salió de el baño se vistió y se fue sin desayunar.

Habían trabajadores en los techos de Konoha, Naruto decidió correr por la calle lo más rápido posible. Intento esquivar a todas las personas, pero una mujer le toco el trasero y escucho una suave risa. Naruto no supo que había chocado con Sakura hasta que ella le grito.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas! ¡La calle es para todos maldito abusivo!- Sakura se dio la vuelta

-¡Sakura-chan soy yo!- aun así Sakura golpeo el estomago de Naruto lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarle el aire. Todos los aldeanos y trabajadores pararon lo que hacían por un segundo y luego volvieron a lo que hacían o comenzaron a murmurar y a reír un poco.

-¡Eso te pasa Naruto!- Sakura podía sentir sus mejillas arder un poco por el enojo, pero se sentía bien deshacerse de la tensión.

-lo- tomo un respiro fuerte- siento-Naruto estaba en sus rodillas y se apretaba el estomago con sus brazos

-no me digas venias tarde y por eso olvidaste tu bandana y tienes la chaqueta abierta- Sakura venia tarde, estuvo trabajando toda la noche en el hospital.

-yo... necesitaba un nuevo look...- "que bajo fue eso... no se lo creerá..."

-oh! Ok- "debe de ser la influencia de Hinata"

"SI! Se lo trago!"

Caminaron juntos hasta que encontraron a Sasuke unos momentos después. Naruto grito su nombre y Sasuke se unió a ellos, rostro serio y manos en sus bolsas. Sasuke ahora usaba pantalones con bolsas, necesitaba un lugar para esas molestas llaves.

"Todo era mas sencillo cuando vivía en la cascada" Sasuke se para al lado de Naruto y saludo a Sakura con su mano, ella asintió con la cabeza y continuaron caminando. Los aldeanos los veían con adoración y medio, algunos de los más antiguos mencionaban que eran como los Sanin. Naruto se sentía feliz, esta seria la primera misión con Sasuke en el equipo 7. Incluso Kakashi llegaría (cuando él quiera). Llegaron a la oficina y Sakura toco la puerta.

-Si Kakashi no esta con ustedes no entren- Tsunade grito al escuchar que tocaron la puerta. Sakura suspiro y se sentó en el suelo, su espalda en la pared. Naruto se sentó al lado de Sakura y puso sus codos en sus rodillas, Sasuke se paro al otro lado de Sakura y se cruzo de brazos. Pasaron 5 minutos...10...30... Una hora... Shizune entro corriendo con pergaminos y salió con más, luego solo trajo un reporte con el símbolo de Konoha y Tsunade le grito algo y salió de la oficina.

-¿Donde esta Kakashi?- Naruto se encogió de hombros -Mas vale que llegue por que su misión a cambiado a una misión A, también necesito otro equipo- Tsunade miro a Shizune y ella entre rápido a la oficina.

-Todos los equipos están en misione shisou

-¿Que hay de los que no residen en Konoha?- Shizune volvió a entrar a la oficina. Naruto volteo a ver a Sakura y Sasuke, ambos se encogieron de hombros.

"Que raro, nunca había escuchado de equipos fuera de Konoha..." Sakura se levanto y Naruto también.

-Tsunade sama, el equipo 17 esta en Kumo en una misión S, el 28 esta con la mizukage, los demás están en misiones A, el mas cercano seria el equipo 15 que termino su misión S hace unos días y ya terminaron el entrenamiento intensivo- Sasuke se sorprendió, al parecer estos equipos estaban compuestos de jonin muy fuertes si se les daban misione como algo diaria.

"¿Que es eso de entrenamiento intensivo?" Sasuke no tenía mucha imaginación, pero la poca que tenía se imaginaba algo parecido a tortura.

-...Shizune... ¿donde esta el equipo 15?- Shizune saco un mapa y puso su dedo índice en un punto de el país de el fuego -Eso esta a dos días de aquí!

-No estará pensando en llamarlos o si, desde el equipo 15 a 20 puede ser que todavía sean inestables y puede que...

-Entonces vamos a usar al 15 en 2 días, conseguidme a los lideres de esos clanes, a Ibiki, a alguien de psicología y a

-¡¿Para que quiere a Ibiki?!- Shizune tenía una expresión de "the fuck!" claramente en su rostro

-Es amigo de el líder, pero eso no importa, también quiero a...-en ese momento Kakashi apareció en un puf frente al escritorio de Tsunade -KAKASHI!-Shizune saco una libreta y comenzó escribir los nombres.-no escribas el nombre de Kakashi- Shizune tacho el nombre de Kakashi rápidamente.

- ¿De que me están excluyendo?- Kakashi tenia esa cara de estar medio dormido (como siempre, pero esta vez si estaba medio dormido). Tsunade puso ambas manos en su escritorio y se acercó a Kakashi

-¡DE LA VIDA KAKASHI!-Tsunade se acercó a los 3 genins (hahaha genins) -Los quiero a TODOS-miro a Kakashi. Naruto no lo había notado pero "la vena palpitante" no había despertado hasta que Kakashi entro- a todos a las 10 am en la puerta principal de Konoha- todos asintieron

-¿Pero y si son peligrosos?- Naruto no tenia miedo de que Tsunade le mordiera la cabeza y la escupiera a donde sea, así que siempre era él el que preguntaba.-y que si están tan locos que nos atacan!-no fue pregunta

-odio estar de acuerdo con Naruto, pero es cierto, puede ser que sean inestables e intenten matarnos- fue Sasuke el que hablo luego de el rubio y Sakura solo asintió

"¿De que hablan?" Kakashi se sentía perdido e ignorado.

-¡Por eso mando aun chinchuriki, a el único heredero de el clan Uchiha, una medico con súper fuerza y a un ex-general ANBU con 1000 jutsus!-Shizune solo se estaba alejando poco a poco al ver a "la vena" crecer.

-Somos muy valiosos- fue la respuesta de Naruto.

-¡FUERA!

Yamato termino su reporte de una misión con el equipo de Asuma-san y se dirigía a la oficina de Tsunade. Yamato era una buena persona y siempre hacia sus reportes a la perfección. Yamato recordaba como Kakashi-sempai lo convencía para escribir todos los reportes. Yamato era inocente y pensaba que su sempai solo lo entrenaba para los años que seguían. Ahora Yamato estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando se abrió de golpe y cuatro figuras fueron lanzadas como Shurikens sobre el. Ahora Yamato sintió que su brazo estaba dormido.

Shizune estaba en un shock momentáneo, hasta que vio a Yamato con su brazo izquierdo obviamente fracturado. Shizune espero unos segundos y luego se dirigió a Yamato.

-Buenos días Shizune-san - Yamato sonrió, totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba con su brazo.

-Yamato-san... que siente en si brazo?- "también hubiera preguntado si sentía su brazo..." Shizune vio a los demás que solo estaban un poco lastimados. Kakashi había caído cabeza primero y estaba inconsciente, Sakura trabajaba en eso.

-¿Mi...brazo?- Yamato miro su brazo y se desmayo, Shizune suspiro y comenzó a sanar su brazo.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura caminaban hacia el ichiraku. Naruto caminaba con las manos en la bolsa y pateaba una roca.

-No entiendo-Sakura lo miro- nosotros no necesitamos ayuda

-Naruto... aun no sabemos cual es la misión... puede ser peligrosa incluso para ti-Sakura era optimista, aunque sea por fuera, por Naruto.

- hmp...

-podría ser una misión de infiltración

-no, 10 son muchos, debe de ser un ataque de algún tipo

-Konoha esta muy débil para eso Sasuke-kun, mira a tu alrededor! - Sakura hizo un ademan con su brazo, Sasuke vio constructores, casas a medio construir, familias que han perdido todo!

-Entonces una misión con fines monetarios, debe de ser alguien poderoso y con mucho dinero - Sakura asintió, Naruto... bueno Naruto escuchaba :)

-Puede ser una misión para demostrar fuerza - Quien lo diría, Naruto podría tener la razón!

-Kakashi-sensei y otros jonin se han encargado de eso con misiones A y S, el hospital a estado muy ocupado y Tsunade-Shisou muy estresada con que Kakashi nunca llega a sus chequeos médicos- Sakura se encogió de hombros y entraron todos al Ichiraku (ese lugar no podía faltar en Konoha!) Se sentaron y ordenaron algo (no me se los tipos de ramen).

-Cierto, no e visto a Kakashi en mucho tiempo.- comento Sasuke mientras se acomodaba. Sasuke estaba en medio de los tres, algo que le incomodaba un poco.

-Kakashi-sensei siempre tiene misiones, la vieja Tsunade siempre lo manda con lo mas interesante - Naruto veía la disconformidad de su amigo.

-Yo necesito salir mas de el hospital, ahora me toca turno- Naruto se acercó a Sakura por detrás de Sasuke y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. Sakura suspiro.

-...emm... ¿que es turno?- Sasuke nunca preguntaba, pero hoy si pregunto.

-Los doctores tenemos pacientes y hay veces que tenemos que quedarnos TODA la noche Y la mañana Y a veces la tarde en el hospital cuidando a los pacientes o solo esperando en emergencias por si pasa algo, o cuidando bebes que están en posición critica, también- Sakura siguió hablando y Sasuke escucho, era curioso como no se estaba enojando como cuando Karin le hablaba o cuando se peleaba con Suigetsu y solo escuchaba un chillido molesto en su oído. -no te parece que es muy malo? -

"Sasuke, te pregunto algo!" "Yo se, pero no sé de que esta hablando! "Solo dale la razón!" Se golpeo mentalmente

-Si, tienes toda la razón Sakura- Sakura sonrió y en ese momento llego la comida y algo de ruido de Naruto. El rubio no había escuchado nada, pero ya sabia todo el sufrimiento de Sakura y en ocasiones le había llevado comida y café al hospital.

Al terminar de comer, Naruto y Sasuke fueron a entrenar en los campos de entrenamientos (estaban intactos), Sakura fue con ellos en caso de que algo pasara, busco un árbol con sombra y durmió plácidamente. Naruto la despertó con mucho cariño, acaricio su cara con su mano limpia y la llamo por su nombre. Sasuke estaba cerca de ellos.

-¿Que pasa Naruto?- Sasuke se acercó a ella y se arrancó la camisa, había adquirido un nuevo six-pack y había ejercitado sus abdominales. Sasuke camino hacia Naruto y le arranco la chaqueta. La mirada de Sasuke era seria y algo más que hacia que el rostro de Sakura ardiera, Naruto se veía apenado. Sasuke se agacho frente a Sakura.

-Espero que estés descansada Sakura- se acercó a ella y movió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja con mucho cuidado.

-Después puedes descansar Sakura-san- el rubio se sentó frente a ella y miro a Sasuke.

"¿Oh Dios que van a hacer?" Sasuke rio un poco y se sentó con su espalda mirando a Sakura. Sasuke y Naruto tenían shurikens encajadas en la espalda. Al parecer solo querían hacer el show de strippers. Sakura dejo salir un aire que no sabia que esta guardando y comenzó a su jutsu de sanación.

Naruto se estaba riendo a todo pulmón mientras Sakura sanaba a Sasuke. Sakura estaba enojada, pero aun así sonrió un poco.

-¿En que pensaste Sakura?- Sakura no sabia si responder, así que le dio un golpe suave en el brazo. - je- luego ayudo a Naruto con unas quemaduras también en la espalda.

-¿Y ahora?- Naruto miro entre Sasuke y Sakura

- Iré a ver como va la reconstrucción del barrio Uchiha-Sasuke se levanto y se sacudió el polvo.

-¿Desde cuando que estas haciendo eso?- Naruto también se paro y ofreció su mano a Sakura para levantarse.

-Si Sasuke! Ya no nos cuentas nada!-Naruto se cruzo de brazos e izo un puchero.

-Shizune me consiguió a los constructores, empezamos una semana después de que vine- Sasuke ignoro a Naruto y solo miraba a Sakura.

-¿Y porque no supimos nada hasta ahora?- Sakura estaba impresionada (o enojada) por lo que Sasuke podía esconder

-.. No me preguntaron- se puso su camisa y se fue.

-...Entonces. ?. Solo somos tú y yo Sakura- Naruto golpeo una piedra con su pie y la miro tímidamente.

- lo siento Naruto, mi mama quiere que la visite antes de ir al hospital - Sakura sonrió y se fue.

-... somos tu y yo piedra... y Sai -Sai salió de su escondite (un arbusto)- ¿aun no te convence Sasuke?

- no Importa si... "me convence" como tu dices- Naruto odiaba la sonrisa hipócrita de Sai, y no paraba de hacerla!

- pero lo que escribes en tus reportes SI!- Naruto comenzó a gritar - y quita esa maldita sonrisa!- Sai dejo e sonreír y se acercó mas a Naruto.

- tengo que seguir mis ordenes- Naruto estuvo callado por un momento, Sai solo miraba. Naruto miro a otro lado, sus puños cerrados. -no puedo mentir en mis reportes Naruto... puede ser un traidor sabes- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Naruto se dio la vuelta y decidió poner su puño en la cara de Sai. Sai cayó sentado y levanto algo de polvo. Naruto le lanzo una mirada asesina y se fue del lugar. Sai saco un pergamino y se puso a escribir.

El sujeto A se ha vuelto violento y algo inestable. El sujeto B es indiferente a todo el asunto. El sujeto C es defensivo.

Sasuke estaba frente a su casa, la primera planta ya estaba terminada. Sasuke tenia la herencia de toda su familia... no estaba orgulloso de eso... pero usaría ese dinero para el clan y solo para el clan. Respiro hondo, pudo sentir el olor a madera, tierra mojada (tenias que mojar la tierra para no levantar polvo), y grama recién cortada. Todo lo que era jardín hace mucho tiempo se había revelado y convertido en una selva con serpientes y todo. Sasuke tenía planeado quemar todo con una bola de fuego pero podía quemar la madera nueva. Shizune preparo una misión D y Sasuke pago. Sasuke camino por los escombros hasta encontrar una plataforma cuadrada de piedra con el símbolo Uchiha tallado a la perfección. Sasuke suspiro y se agacho para limpiar un poco de tierra y hojas. Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo, Sasuke no se había acercado a este lugar desde que vino... ahora se sentía mal por haberlo echo... no sabia porque.

Sakura, como de costumbre, se había tomado una tasa de té con su mama y había comido unas galletas. Mebuki era una mujer de piel clara, ojos verdes (y serios) y cabello rubio hasta los hombros. La mama de Sakura al parecer se había estado juntando con la mama de Ino (lo que no es bueno) y habían hablado (malísimo) de lo que pasaba en Konoha (peor que malo) con sus hijas (apocalipsis). Sakura sabia que su mama sabia que a ella le había gustado Sasuke de pequeña, nunca dijo nada claro. Mebuki y Sakura estuvieron un silencio muy cómodo, simplemente disfrutando de ese pequeño momento en el jardín de la residencia de los Haruno. Mebuki puso su te en la mesa

-¿Hija a que horas sales de el hospital mañana?- Sakura tenia un panecillo en la boca así que formo un 12 con ambas manos - he, eres igual a tu padre!- Mebuki sonrió (un poco, pero para ser ella eso es una gran cosa) y agarro su galleta preferida.

-¡Si! Pero Sakura es más hermosa.- Un hombre moreno, de cabello con forma de estrella de color rosa como sus ojos, arrebato el panecillo de las manos de Mebuki.

- Kisashi dámelo en este instante.- Su vos era calmada, pero como toda madre, una vos calmada daba mas miedo.

- hmmmm... ¡no!- y le dio una mordida. Sakura rio al ver a su papá correr y a su mamá perseguir, pero tenia que irse así que se despidió cuando sus papás pasaron y se fue al hospital donde mordidas de serpiente, una apendicitis por allí, un trasplante de hígado por allá y mala comida la esperaban.

- Buenos días Sakura-san, el paciente en la habitación 117 ha sido de alta luego de que sus exámenes regresaran negativos como usted ordeno. Su cirugía de la 1 ha sido movida para las 2:00 pm.- la enfermera tenia unos 50 años mínimo, su piel era oscura y su cabello café era corto y arreglado en un moño. Sakura decidió visitar a sus pacientes, luego decidió comer algo y después fue por unos reportes sobre sus pacientes.

Sakura estaba leyendo los reportes que la enfermera había dejado para ella, faltaba media hora para su cirugía hacia que tenía que perder el tiempo de alguna manera, no?

-Sakura-san!- Una pelirroja se acercó a ella, su vos era algo chillona y hablaba muy rápido- Gracias adiós te ves desocupada, tengo un ninja que no deja que lo revisen, de mueve como babosa con sal en un día de verano- la chica, Daisy, le dio un binder con la información de el paciente y se fue tan rápido como vino. Sakura suspiro y leyó.

...Masculino...Mordida de serpiente... No alergias...

Eso fue lo único que leyó, camino hasta el área de emergencias y camino a la camilla 4. Sakura aparto las cortinas azules y encontró a Lee peleando con una enfermera.

-por favor no toque eso- la enfermera intentaba ponerle un tubo IV a Lee, él quería quitárselo.

-No, usted no entiende ya me tengo que ir- Lee aparto la mano de la enfermera.

-¡Necesita esto!-la enfermera volvió a acercar la jeringa, Lee la aparto.

-Ya me voy - y se levantó de la cama para tropezarse con su pie y caer al suelo frente a los pies de Sakura

-Lee-kun, deja que Ayame-chan te ayude- Sakura tenía sus manos en cadera y lo miraba con acusación.

-Sakura-san que lindo verte- Lee se mantuvo como estaba y no movía ni un solo músculo, Sakura se agachó para verlo más a los ojos.

-Lee... ¿puedes mirarme?- Lee movió los ojos, Sakura río un poco- eso pensé, Lee fuiste mordido por una Acanthophis laevis -Lee comenzó a sudar - el envenenamiento causa parálisis completa de el cuerpo en las primeras horas de envenenamiento y a partir de la hora 24 puede causar paro respiratorio y cardiaco, ¿desde que horas estas aquí Lee?- Lee ahora estaba sudando más!

-me mordió ayer... la case y la traje- Sakura abrió los ojos como platos

-LEE!

-GUY SENSEI ME DIJO QUE ATRAPARA LA SERPIENTE- ahora Lee lloraba y sudaba.

-Enfermera Yoko! ¡Código verde!- la enfermera llego corriendo con otras dos, levantaron a Lee de el suelo y lo pusieron en la camilla. Lee seguía llorando y murmurando cosas.

-!LEE! ¡LEE! !LEE! ¡LEE! !LEE! ¡LEE!- Guy venía corriendo y también era perseguido por seguridad

-GUY SENSEI- eso fue lo que Guy escucho, una persona más normal solo escucho a Lee seguir llorando.

-¡LEE AQUÍ ESTOY!- las enfermeras sabían que era malo dejarlo entrar a la habitación, así que una ayudo a Sakura y las otras dos se pararon en la puerta -déjenme pasar, mi querido Lee esta allí-Guy intento pasar de nuevo, las enfermeras no se quitaron de la puerta

-Todo va a estar bien- hablo la enfermera Yoko, una mujer pequeña y de quizá unos 60 años - Lee-kun esta en las mejores manos y

-NO- Guy empujo a las enfermeras con delicadeza y entro. Sakura preparo una jeringa llena de tranquilizante e injerto a Guy cuando él se hacerlo a Lee.

-Enfermera Rose prepare una habitación doble y ponga a Guy-sensei en ella- la enfermera asintió con la cabeza y arrastro a Guy junto con otra enfermera fuera de la sala de emergencias- Lee, todo va a estar bien -Lee dejo de murmurar, pero continuo llorando- enfermera Yoko consígame 5 gramos de CTN 503-la enfermera salió y regreso con un bote pequeño cerrado con un corcho

-¿Sakura san que.. Que...que es eso?-Lee hablo claramente sus lágrimas ya eran más lentas

-Es un antídoto que tenemos preparado para la serpiente que te mordió, siempre recibimos personas que han sido mordidas por esa serpiente- Sakura agarro una jeringa, la puso sobre el corcho y lo inyecto en el brazo de Lee- Yoko avísame cuando pueda moverse y llévalo con Guy sensei, también llama al doctor Satoshi para los exámenes mensuales que yo sé que no se han echo y llámenme sí Lee empeora -Con eso se fue a revisar a su paciente antes de la cirugía. Hablo con ella, era una mujer de 32 años con el apéndice inflamado y se lo quitarían hoy. Sakura respondió a todas las típicas preguntas que los pacientes hacen antes de la cirugía

-¿Me va doler?...¿Cómo va a quedar la cicatriz?...¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?...- Sakura respondió esas preguntas y más.

La cirugía fue un éxito, durmió una hora y luego fue con su paciente de trasplante de hígado. El hígado recientemente llegaba y Sakura rápidamente hizo el trasplante. Otro éxito para el día. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar en la sala de emergencias donde sólo vería unas cuantas heridas y una pelvis fracturada. Naruto y Sasuke llegaron al día siguiente y la invitaron a almorzar (ni yo me lo creía), fueron a comer con el equipo de Asuma y luego se dirigieron a la puerta principal de Konoha. Sakura se acercó a un árbol y se sentó con su espalda al árbol, Naruto subió al árbol y se sentó en una rama, Sasuke solo se paró al lado de Sakura. Sakura intento mirar a Sasuke, el solo se cruzó de brazos y miro al horizonte. Una hora vino y se fue y Naruto se durmió en su rama. Otra hora y Sasuke se sentó. Otra hora y llego Kakashi, nadie le dijo nada.

-¿ya vienen?- pregunto Naruto, Sakura dijo no - ¿y ahora?- Sakura volvió a responder no - ¿qué tal ahora?

-Ya cállate teme- fue la respuesta de Sasuke

-No se peleen- fue la "intervención" Kakashi, que no ayudo mucho.

-¡Deja de decirme así!-Naruto salto de árbol y callo sobre Sasuke. Sakura y Kakashi solo miraban lo que pasaba. Naruto y Sasuke rodaban por el suelo golpeándose en la cara. Sakura suspiro, se levantó y los agarro a ambos del cuello y choco sus cabezas, Sakura se sentó. -Sakura-san pudiste avisarnos- Sakura se encogió de hombros, Naruto volvió a su rama, Sasuke se sentó y Kakashi saco el ICHA ICHA.

-Creo que nunca van a venir -menciono Sakura

-Tsunade-sama no nos mandaría aquí por nada- fue la respuesta de Kakashi

-he -Sakura río sarcásticamente- Si lo haría

-hmp- una media hora después.

-Creo que los veo- Sakura entrecerró los ojos, eran las 4 de la tarde y el sol decidió estar fuerte antes de caer

-No me mientas Sakura-chan-Naruto estaba acostado boca abajo, la cara pegada a la rama

-No te miento Naruto


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por la tardanza, quería que este capítulo me quedara de lo mejor para ustedes :) Alguien me dijo que mi Sakura sufría mucho... yo lo veo más como enojó y confusión. Otra persona pregunto si habría SasuSaku... la respuesta es si...la pregunta es que si va a funcionar u cuando, paciencia fans de SasuSaku. Me encanta responder sus reviews pero no puedo si no tengo en que contestarles :( si quieren preguntar cualquier cosita pueden poner su correo. Disfruten :)

* * *

-¿ya tienen todo?- Akemi pregunto Akemi. Rogu, Fanny y Otori cargaban mochilas en sus espaldas.

-Si sensei- Fanny bajo la mochila de su hombro y corrió rápido a su cuarto, Fanny vestía un Kimono corto de color crema con bordes rosa, un fénix en el costado derecho y unos shorts cortos de color negro, una bolsa de kunais amarrada en la pierna derecha y una katana de funda negra y un pequeño fénix sencillo de color blanco en el mango de la katana. Fanny regreso con una lista.-Otori ordeno todo esto-hizo un ademan con la mano sobre la lista- por pergamino y lo que lleva cada pergamino- la lista era larga, pero muy ordenada, los objetos estaban ordenados por tipo (cocina, muebles I, muebles II, armas, bombas, comida etc.).

-Bien, ¿seguros que no dejan nada?- Akemi usaba una camisa de tirantes blanca, el chaleco jonin abierto (lleno de pergaminos), una bolsa ninja en su 'espalda baja'(con un libro, mini-pergaminos y comida), una venda en el brazo izquierdo y la bandana de Konoha en el derecho, un pantalón negro hasta por debajo de las rodillas y guantes negros con un símbolo blanco en la palma.

El símbolo... La manera más fácil de explicar es esta: visualiza el logo de Google Chrome, hace el centro más pequeño y de color negro, lo de alrededor blanco, y que quede como el símbolo de ying yang... hubiera empezado por el ying yang... continuando con la historia.

-Sensei, que haremos con la casa- era más como una cabaña, pero así la veían todos -no podemos dejarla aquí- Otori vestía unos pantalones café claro con bolsas por todos lados (con shurikens, bombas de humo y gas lacrimógeno y "otros") más 2 bolsas ninja (con pergaminos, raciones ninja, píldoras soldado y shurikens) que tenía en su 'posterioridad'. Su camisa era blanca, tenía un chaleco verde con una piel de algún animal en el cuello. Usaba la bandana como su sensei, y también una venda en el brazo derecho, una bolsa de kunais en la pierna derecha.

-¡Podemos quemarla!- Rogu era un piromaníaco de nacimiento. Usaba pantalones como los de el uniforme jonin, una camisa verde oscuro, algo grande, la bandana de Konoha en la frente, un collar con un pequeño tótem de madera y un par de muñequeras de algo sintético que simulaba el cuero negro y una bolsa ninja en su 'retaguardia' (lleno de comida y pergaminos).

-¡Rogu!- Fanny se paró de puntas y se apoyó en el hombro de Rogu para poder golpear su cabeza...duro.

-¡Auch!-Rogu puso su mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza- Eres una salvaje Fanny

-hmp- Otori se cruzo de brazos-Miren quien habla-

Akemi no sabía si era por defender a Fanny o por molestar a Rogu, lo que le importaba era que estaban peleando verbalmente y no quería que se volviera físico.

-...no es una mala idea- Akemi empezó a buscar cosas en su mochila, 3 cabezas voltearon a verla- no podemos venderla- añadió un pequeño 'por desgracia' en vos baja y no quitó la mirada de su mochila mientras hablaba-no podemos quedarnos con ella, tampoco dejarla sola o dejar todo nuestro aroma para que unos ninjas cualquieras nos busquen-

-¿Sensei que busca?- Rogu se acercó a Akemi e intento ver dentro de la mochila

-el encendedor de cocina... Recuerdo meterlo aquí...-

-yo lo metí en el pergamino 'cocina' sensei- dijo Fanny mirado a sus pies, Akemi suspiro.

-Y si lo abro sale todo... Rogu tu la quemarás con un jutsu, Fanny y Otori asegúrense de que no quede nada-

-¡HI!-dijeron los tres al unísono y se dispersaron, Otori paro en seco.

-¿y usted que sensei?- Akemi saco un libro negro con una peculiar máscara plateada en la portada- algún día sabré de que es ese libro- Otori entrecerró los ojos y se alejó sin quitarle la vista, Akemi se encogió de hombros y salió- algún día...- Akemi se volteó rápidamente, pero Otori ya no estaba, sacudió la cabeza y salió de la casa (cabaña).

* * *

Akemi dormía con el libro apunto de caer de la rama que había elegido para dormir, despertó cuando alguien intento agarrar su libro con delicadeza.

-Otori- abrió un ojo perezosamente- deja- golpeo su mano con el libro y salto de la rama. Rogu y Fanny reían.

-¡Ustedes tampoco no saben!- grito Otori, que era siempre el más cool y calmado, su obsesión por tener que saber todo lo hacia enojar.

-Yo si se, leí el primer libro- Fanny se dio la vuelta y miro la casa- es una historia llena de intriga, sólo tiene un detallito que no me gusta mucho leer-Rogu golpeo con delicadeza su costado y sonrió.

-¡Pero lo leíste!- Fanny movió su cabeza rápidamente, su pelo golpeo el brazo de Rogu.

-¡Tu solo eso leíste!- Fanny se cruzó de brazos e inflo sus mejillas.

-¡DÍGANME! ¡Are lo que sea!- Otori se puso de rodillas, Akemi guardo su libro y golpeo su cabeza.

-no te enseñado a no caer tan bajo- Otori se paró y sacudió sus rodillas- Rogu-

Rogu asintió, hizo unas posiciones de manos y grito "Yol". En sus manos aparecieron dos bolas de fuego pequeñas. Rogu cerró su puño lentamente hasta que las bolas estaban inestables y luego las tiro dentro de la caza como pelotas de tenis. La explosión quemo toda la cabaña, pedazos de madera en llamas hacia el bosque. Fanny inmediatamente hizo unas posiciones de manos y un dragón de agua salió de el lago, el dragón rodeo la casa por la parte de atrás y apago el fuego en los árboles.

-Fanny cuando desaguas el dragón hazlo en el aire para los árboles, no muy alto o lo verán en el otro pueblo- Fanny asintió y espero a que la caza se consumiera- Otori entierra las cenizas- Otori hizo unas posiciones de manos, una pared de tierra salió de el suelo. Fanny saco su Katana, uso un jutsu de viento en ella y corto la base de la pared con ella. Rogu se acercó y le dio un buen empujón a la pared. Otori hizo otros sellos y la pared se esparció y cubrió todas las cenizas.

-bien vámonos- Dijo Rogu, pero nadie se movió, tantos recuerdos de rizas, entrenamientos y peleas estaban marcados en esas cenizas. Otori recordaba las peleas que siempre tenía con Rogu. Rogu los entrenamientos duros que Akemi ponía, él nunca tenía problema con los físicos ni con los de filosofía...los mentales... Fanny recordaba la primera vez que camino sobre el agua y su primer jutsu. Akemi recordaba todos esos momentos y pensaba que estos niños pudieron haberlos vivido con sus padres, claro si sus padres les dieran amor o se interesaran en ellos como persona. Akemi se enojó, agarro su mochila del suelo y subió a una rama de un salto.

- Vámonos- tres niños... no... adultos... Adultos jóvenes... Ok adolescentes recogieron sus mochilas. Akemi no pudo evitar pensar en ellos de cuando eran unos niños. Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a Konoha.

- Te dije que no miento Naruto- Sakura golpeo la cabeza de el rubio. Las sombras se volvieron personas, las personas eran 2 adultos de 80 años, un hombre de 40 y un niño de 10 en su espalda - quizá miento un poco-

* * *

Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke que había activado su Sharingan.

-no es genjutsu, ellos no tienen el chakra de un ninja- Naruto miro a sus sensei con ojos que decían por favor, Kakashi sacudíos su cabeza en un NO.

* * *

-Rogu- hablo Akemi- si mandaste el pergamino a Konoha de que llegaremos tarde?- Rogu paro en seco.

-Deje a Billy encerrado en su jaula... Y no traigo la jaula de Yoru- Billy era una paloma mensajera, Yoru era un halcón. Otori aplaudió sarcásticamente.

-Ve tráelos- Rogu movió su cabeza al lado, como diciendo "que"- Aquí te esperamos- hizo énfasis en 'Aquí' tirando su mochila sobre una rama- ve corre- Akemi acomodo su mochila y la puso como almohada, Fanny hizo lo mismo. Rogu suspiro y camino -¡Dije corre!-Rogu corrió.

* * *

-Kakashi sensei... ¡Tengo hambre!- Kakashi sonrió un poco bajo la máscara, se acercó a Kotetsu que al instante se puso de pie junto con Izumo.

-Quiero que uno de ustedes traiga lo siguiente- les dio una lista de comida, sabía que a Sakura le gustaba el sushi, a Sasuke... le pidió dumplings, a Naruto su ramen y tempura para el.

-Yo voy- Kotetsu se levantó

-¡No yo!- Izumo también se levantó.

-Me vio a mi primero- Kakashi aprovecho para irse.

-¡No puedes ver tanto pelo en la cara Kotetsu!- la cara de Kotetsu se entristeció rápidamente, sus manos instantáneamente se fueron a su pelo, Izumo suspiro- Ok ve tu- Kotetsu sonrió y se fue. Cuando ya estaba en el restaurante se dio cuenta de que Kakashi nunca le dio dinero.

* * *

Rogu recupero las jaulas y libero a Billy con órdenes de ir a Konoha. Yoru ya estaba en Konoha, probablemente con su novia Yoko. Rogu río un poco y metió ambas jaulas en un mini-pergamino, puso una nota mental de devolver la jaula de Yoru a su sensei, Billy por otro lado era de él, un amigo del bosque como decía Fanny. Rogu guardo el pergamino y luego subió a un árbol para buscar a los demás.

* * *

-¡Itadakimasu!- Naruto partió sus palillos y comenzó a atragantarse en ramen, Kotetsu le pidió el especial de el día agrandado. Estaba sentado con su espalda al árbol, Sakura a su lado y Sasuke adelante. Sakura agarro su sushi con más delicadeza. Sasuke uso su mano... Kakashi por otro lado subió a una rama y utilizo otra rama para que no vieran su rostro.

-Gracias Kakashi sensei- menciono Sakura, luego golpeo a Naruto con su codo. Un fideo travieso decidió irse por el lado equivocado y Naruto tocio unas gracias. Sakura miro a Sasuke con una mirada que pararía una shurikens.

-...gracias...-Fue un murmuro, pero a Kakashi no le importaba... Naruto por otro lado...

-¿Qué fue eso?- Naruto apunto a Sasuke con su palillo, tirándole un fideo a su comida- eso no fue un gracias muy sincero Sasuke-kun- Naruto al parecer estaba viendo novelas y en este momento sonaba como la mama indignada que no hace falta en toda novela.

-Sólo cállate y come teme- Sasuke aparto el fideo y continuo comiendo

-Que lenguaje tan inapropiado para un Uchiha- Naruto siguió comiendo. Sasuke no respondió, Sakura suspiro y siguió comiendo.

* * *

-te tomaste tu tiempo Rogu- Otori se paró de la rama y puso su mochila de vuelta en su espalda. Rogu jadeaba como perro. Akemi y Fanny se levantaron y agarrón sus mochilas sin hablar y saltaron por los árboles.

-¿Qué? ¿No me van a dejar descansar?- Rogu alcanzo a ver a su sensei mover la cabeza en un claro 'NO'. Rogu suspiro y salto.

* * *

-Sensei...- Naruto estaba acostado en la tierra- ¿Podemos irnos a casa?- Kakashi estaba en la rama de el árbol aún, leyendo su libro, Kakashi

bajo el libro y respondió.

-Mira el lado bueno, no hicimos nada todo el día- Kakashi volvió a su libro

-Pude haber estado entrenando- menciono Sasuke sentado en la base del árbol

-Oh dormida- dijo Sakura acostada en otra rama, sus manos en su estómago- o haciéndome un facial, o las uñas, o estudiando, o leyendo, o revisado mis reportes, en el hospital con mis pacientes- Sakura siguió así por muuuucho tiempo.

* * *

-Sensei- Otori paro en seco a 2 kilómetros de la puerta de Konoha- hay unas presencias esperándonos- Akemi se concentró en las presencias, no era como Otori que automáticamente sentía los chakras de todas las personas en un rango de 2 kilómetros si se concentraba y 15 metros cuando no.

-En Konoha siempre mantienen 2 guardias Chunin, ustedes son más fuertes y un ANBU patrullando y otro manejando las barrera- Akemi siguió con su concentración y decidio listar los chakras- están los 2 chunin... Una algo familiar... Y 3 de el nivel de jonin... Son fuertes...

-Un "comité de Bienvenida"- Fanny hizo los "" con sus dedos- podemos usar nuestros dotes para- no término su oración porque

-¡Fanny! ¡De qué dotes hablas!- Fanny saco un kunai rápidamente. Rogu no usaba kunais... Así qué se escondió detrás de Akemi- ¡no me mates!

-Sal de allí y recibe tu destino como un hombre- Fanny actuó como sí Akemi no existía, Otori por su cuenta saco un libro "modo Zen para dummies" fue un regalo de Akemi.

-No me usen de pared- Akemi era una cabeza más baja que Rogu, Otori era de su tamaño y Fanny... Más pequeña que todos.

-Es una pared muy sexy sensei- Murmuro Rogu en el oído de su sensei. Akemi solo hizo un sonido de disgusto y puso una cara de asco.

-Sólo sal de allí-

-No

-Sensei cuales son las órdenes- Otori metió su libro en su bolsa.

-formación... Cocodrilo- Fanny guardo su kunai inmediatamente, Rogu dejo salir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba guardando.

-¿no era lagarto?- pregunto Otori.

-yo creo que sí era lagarto sensei-Menciono Fanny

-No- dijo Rogu - era cocodrilo

-¡No importa!-Dijo Akemi, ella suspiro y metió la mano en su bolsa trasera.

-Claro que importa- dijo Otori

-Que no y punto, tengan- Akemi abrió un mini-pergamino y lo activo, unas capuchas de color azul oscuro salieron de un puf.

* * *

-Esa parece un sorberte-Dijo Sakura mirando el cielo y apuntando a una nube.

-Esa parece un tazón de ramen- Naruto tenía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza como almohada

-Tienes razón Naruto- Sakura río un poco

-Esa parece un cuadrado- Sakura y Naruto se levantaron para poder ver a Sasuke- ¿Qué?- Sakura y Naruto vieron a Sasuke y luego agitaron sus cabezas. Kakashi que estaba en el árbol vio unas cuatro sombras entrando, activó su sharingan para ver mejor y vio 4 personas encapuchadas, una alta, 2 de estatura media y un niño pequeño.

-Viene alguien- mencionó Kakashi y se levantó, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-apuesto 100 riu a que es el equipo 15- dijo Naruto dando la mano

-apuesto a que es un papa, una mama, un hijo y una niña pequeña- Sakura le dio la mano.

-un hombre, 2 mujeres y un niño- Sasuke puso su mano sobre la de Sakura y Naruto sonrió. Sakura quito la mano rápidamente. Naruto también.

Kakashi vio a uno de estatura media trotar, como huyendo. Los tres restantes siguieron caminando, había algo extraño en su apariencia, tenían algo en la cara, o algo en lugar de una cara. No podía ver muy bien por el sol y el polvo que se levantaba por una ráfaga de viento.

La persona más pequeña comenzó a correr detrás de la mediana, y Naruto pudo ver algo muy extraño, su cabeza era como la de un cocodrilo, pero brillante. La persona pequeña (Fanny) mordió a la mediana (Akemi) en el hombro, la otra persona mediana (Otori) hizo lo mismo. Su cara no era tan brillante, no era nada brillante. La más grande se acercó lentamente y de una mordida arranco la cabeza del cuerpo. La más grande (Rogu) tiro la cabeza al suelo y salto sobre el cuerpo, la capucha cubriendo su cuerpo.

Naruto saco su kunai -nadie gana la apuesta- corrió hacia Rogu, y se asusto al ver una cabeza de cocodrilo totalmente real y respirado. Rogu mordió el aire y saco sus manos (ahora garras) de su capucha. Naruto saco otro kunai y recibió un golpe de las garras con el kunai.

Sakura corrió y le dio un puñetazo a Rogu en el estómago. Rogu se movió un poco, y quito la atención de Naruto. Sakura parpadeo dos veces y miro su mano.

"Pero si yo puse mi chakra en mi puño" Sakura puso más chakra en ambos brazos y piernas y volvió a golpear a Rogu. Esta ves Rogu sintió todo el aire de sus pulmones escapar y tosió. Rogu abrazo su estómago y tosió. Naruto y Sakura ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo con un kunai y puño. Rogu se recuperó y golpeo el antebrazo de Naruto votando el kunai y parando el puño de Sakura con su otra mano. Sus garras hiriendo su mano. Sakura uso su otra mano para otro golpe, pero Rogu también lo atrapo. Sakura se sorprendió, nadie antes había atrapado sus puños con tanta fuerza. Rogu empujo a Sakura y dio un paso adelante. Sakura empujo igualmente usando más chakra, la fuerza de ambos era igual.

Sasuke había salido tras la más pequeña (era una menor amenaza y no se merecía tanta abstención). Parecía que esta tenia una mascara de metal o hierro. Sasuke saco su katana y se preparó para cortar a esa "persona" a la mitad. Fanny saco su Katana rápidamente y paró la Katana de Sasuke. Sasuke uso fuerza para empujar la Katana de Fanny. Ella sabía que él tenía más fuerza, así que cambio de estrategia y dio un paso a la derecha para cortar su costado. Sasuke no pudo reaccionar tan rápido como ella. Su tamaño le daba más agilidad. Naruto lanzo un kunai y le dio al mango de la Katana, justo en medio de las manos de Fanny.

-¡Kuzo! Falle- Fanny empujo a Sasuke de una patada y Otori lo recibió con shurikens, Sasuke las paro con su Katana, la cara de su nuevo contrincante parecía una máscara de madera.

Fanny miro su katana, con mucho cuidado saco el kunai del mango de madera. La madera estaba arruinada, Naruto solo miraba. Fanny acaricio el mango y con mucho cuidado devolvió la katana a u puesto debajo de su capucha. Fanny hizo unas posiciones de manos y 10 kunais aparecieron en sus manos. Fanny grito y lanzo los kunai con toda su fuerza e irá. Naruto esquivo los primeros, uno le pegó a su kunai y su mano se debilitó y voto el kunai por la fuerza de el impacto. Naruto tiro su kunai, este golpeo con uno de Fanny, el kunai de Fanny solo cambio un poco de curso y siguió con toda su fuerza, el de Naruto callo al suelo como muerto. Naruto hizo una cara de miedo y unas posiciones de manos, Fanny cada vez tiraba más kunais. Naruto hizo 30 clones, 8 desaparecieron rápidamente. Los clones hicieron un círculo alrededor de Fanny,

Sakura intento liberar sus manos, Rogu ya no empujaba. Sakura perdió su fuerza y Rogu tomo su cuello. Sakura intento librarse. Rogu apretaba con fuerza. Sakura se sintió mareada y comenzó a ver puntos negros por la falta de aire. "Matar o que te maten" una frase muy común que Sakura recordó. Luego recordó algo de la academia. Dejo de soportar su peso, Rogu la levanto del suelo. Sakura puso sus rodillas en el pecho de Rogu y empujo con Chakra. Rogu sabía esta técnica soltó a Sakura. Sakura callo al suelo de espaldas. Rogu río un poco y se inclinó hacia ella. Sakura lo tomo por la capa y jalo, Rogu callo hacia adelante. Sakura estiro sus piernas y pateo a Rogu en el estómago antes de caer. Sakura se levantó y Rogu se recuperó rápido. Rogu intento lanzar un golpe, Sakura esquivo y golpeo su "cara" y luego su estómago. Espero a que Rogu agarrara su estómago y lanzo una patada con su rodilla a su rostro.

-¡Deja mi cara!- Rogu se alejó y uso unas posiciones de manos para que su rostro de cocodrilo literalmente de vaporizara y dejara su solo su rostro de verdad. Rogu suspiro y también sus garras se fueron. -De todas maneras no veía muy bien- Sakura no esperaba ver una piel blanca sin imperfecciones, un cabello rojo y pestañas larga, si esperaba ojos rojos o negros. Pero pensó en ver un hombre feo y adulto, no uno como el de Pain o incluso Sasori!

-Tu...que...- Sakura había bajado su defensa totalmente.

-¿Qué? No esperabas que estuviera peinado o si- Rogu se quitó el hoodie de la capucha y pasó una mano por su pelo rojo.

"Definitivamente parecido a Pain" pensó Sakura, Rogu sonrió un poco y bajo la cabeza. "Un saludo" Sakura hizo lo mismo, Rogu sonrió más y luego intento ponerse más serio "Se ve inocente al parecer de su tamaño" Sakura lanzo el primer golpe.

Fanny había dejado sus kunais tirados en un perfecto círculo alrededor de ella, justo debajo de los clones de Naruto que seguían apareciendo. Fanny concentro una parte de ella en atacar un poco y su chakra en utilizar los kunais en el suelo. Imagino una cadena, luego muchas cadenas. Los kunais se hicieron polvo debajo de Naruto y ese polvo se comenzó a juntar. Fanny siguió lanzando kunais que se hacían polvo al caer. Naruto no lo notaba.

Sasuke uso su raikiri en su espada para atacar a Otori de lejos. Otori lo esquivo. Sasuke hizo unas pociones de manos y lanzo una bola de fuego. Otori esquivo. Sasuke perdió la paciencia y activo su sharingan y luego su "otro" sharingan. Había algo que odiaba de ese tipo. Otori no miro los ojos y lanzo unas shurikens con tags explosivos. Sasuke esquivo y salto en el aire a caer detrás de Otori.

-Amatera...-Sasuke no término al sentir un filo helado en su cuello, un kunai.

-Ya fue demasiado Uchiha- Akemi estaba detrás de Sasuke con un Kunai en su cuello su capucha tapándole la cara. Akemi luego hizo unas posiciones de manos y toco la cabeza de Sasuke. Sasuke sintió que sus músculos se volvían más rígidos y en segundos todo su cuerpo quedo congelado. - no te preocupes, se pasa cuando me aleje- Sasuke no se puso más tranquilo. Akemi se levantó la capucha para verlo y suspiro, cada vez que quitaba su mano de la capucha está decía tragar sus ojos.

-¡Sensei! Dijo que sólo vería- Reclamo Otori.

- No veo mucho que se diga con esta capucha- dijo Akemi se rindió y dejando la capucha sobre sus ojos, sólo veía el suelo y un poco más.

Fanny aprovecho la distracción para juntar el polvo y hacer cadenas de metal, atrapo a todos los clones de Naruto por la pierna. Los clones desaparecieron y sólo quedo Naruto. Se acercó a Naruto e hizo lo mismo que su sensei. Luego movió todas las cadenas como serpientes por su cuerpo y apretó un poco para mantenerlo quieto.

-Atrapa a este Otori- Akemi apunto a la dirección general de Sasuke don su mano. Otori hizo unas posiciones de mano, un árbol creció al lado de Sasuke y lo atrapo son sus ramas y tronco, lo mantuvo con las piernas separadas, brazos estirados y cada dedo con anillos de madera que no lo dejarían hacer pociones de mano, luego paso una rama sobre sus ojos por precaución. Sakura no se dio cuenta cuando una cadena la levanto del suelo y luego la envolvió. Fanny luego movió a Naruto y a Sakura al lado de Sasuke. Sakura intento quebrar las cadenas pero cada vez que hacia una grieta, la cadena se regeneraba. Akemi camino frente a Sasuke.

- No eres la gran cosa para ser el ultimo Uchiha- Sasuke apretó sus dientes, al parecer podía mover todo lo que este arriba de su cuello, inteligente- fue muy fácil...- Akemi puyo su estomago con su dedo, Sasuke lo sintió perfectamente y comprendió todo "este jutsu es para tortura o secuestro" -... ¿acaso no te enseñaron a no dejar que tus enemigos estén en tu espalda?- Akemi sintió algo helada en su cuello y suspiro algo fuerte, no era bueno pelear sin ver más allá de tu nariz. Otori y Fanny saco su kunai y apunto a alguien detrás de ella. Rogu corrió hacia ella.

-Se podría decir lo mismo de ti- murmuro Kakashi con algo de humor en su voz , doblo su cuello un poco y acerco su cara a donde debería estar el oído de Akemi y murmuro - quítate el hoodie quiero

-no vas a ver nada, mínimo tu sos el sensei que no le enseño a fijarse quien esta atrás- Akemi apareció detrás de Kakashi. La capucha no la dejaba ver nada y por su tamaño solo veía el chaleco de Kakashi.

-Yo si lo hago, fue inteligente usar un clon para acercarte al enemigo- Kakashi estaba atrás de Akemi.

-pareces ser el líder, ¿porque no ayudaste a tu equipo?- pregunto Akemi, Sakura se preguntaba lo mismo.

- YO tengo MI kunai en TU cuello, YO hago las preguntas... ¿Por qué no ayudaste a TU equipo?- Dijo Kakashi irritado.

-No grites- dijo Akemi irritada - estoy enfrente de ti por el amor a - Kakashi presiono un poco mas su Kunai - Quería ver como estaban sus reacciones en batalla uno a uno, por eso los hice encargarse de un enemigo cada uno, esperando que tu, el cuarto, ayudara a cualquiera y uno de mis alumnos reaccionara por su compañero, lastima que nada de eso paso.- Akemi dio un paso hacia atrás y topo con el pecho de Kakashi, saco otro kunai de su bolsa y se dio la vuelta en un movimiento rápido. Aún no veía mucho, pero puso su kunai donde debería de estar el cuello de Kakashi.

Kakashi agarro su mano con su mano libre. Akemi golpeo el brazo de Kakashi con su codo, era el brazo que sostenía el kunai. El kunai cayó inútilmente en el suelo. Akemi y Kakashi forcejearon con el kunai que también cayo al suelo. Akemi levantó su rodia rápidamente y golpeo su costado. Kakashi tosió un poco y Akemi no tardo en lanzar un golpe a su estómago. Kakashi sintió dolor pero no lo demostró.

"No es tan frágil" pensó Kakashi y la derribo fácilmente y se colocó sobre ella, una mano bajo la capucha hasta su cuello dejándola sin ver y posiblemente respirar.

Akemi intento moverse, pero no pudo. Kakashi hacia presión con sus piernas para mantenerla en el suelo, una mano en su cuello y la otra en su hombro. Akemi siguió moviéndose desesperada, no podía hacer posiciones de manos ni sacar otro kunai ni nada!

-Ahora responderás todo lo que yo quiera- Rogu y Otori sacaron sus kunai, Fanny saco unas shurikens de la nada - no se muevan de allí o la mato- Kakashi quito la mano que estaba en el hombro se Akemi y activo su raikiri lentamente, Rogu y Otori pararon en seco, ambos con miradas de enojo que sí las miradas mataran esto fuera el holocausto. Fanny no demostraba nada en su rostro y sólo guardó sus Shurikens.

-Bien- Kakashi desactivo el raikiri pero saco un kunai extra de su bolsa, Akemi intentaba apartar la capucha de su cara con su hombro, Kakashi puso su codo en un hombro y la mano de el mismo brazo en el otro hombro de Akemi, ninguna mano en el cuello de ella. Akemi intento soplar la capucha -Ahora con - Kakashi paro de hablar cuando sintió a la kunoichi mover sus caderas hacia las de el - que demo- Akemi aprovecho su sorpresa para liberarse y golpear el brazo de Kakashi que sostenía el kunai. El kunai salió disparado. Kakashi intento atrapar sus brazos otras ves

"¿como vio el kunai con la cara tapada?" Era la pregunta de todos en el equipo 7. Akemi rodó con Kakashi y ella se sentó en su estómago. Akemi se quitó la capucha con una mano, la otra sosteniendo ambas manos de Kakashi. Suspiro y miro hacia arriba, se pasó una mano por su cabello castaño y respiro hondo, sus ojos cerrados.

-Rogu esta era la tuya- dijo Akemi sin abrir los ojos

-Ya sentía que esta era algo corta...- Rogu jalo un poco su cuello para mas énfasis y sonrió, aunque sus ojos aún demostraban enojo.

-...- Kakashi no se movía-...¿Akemi?

-¿Qué?- Akemi miro a Kakashi por primera ves- ¡Kakashi!- Akemi sonrió y libero la presión sobre Kakashi inmediatamente. Kakashi se paró rápidamente, botándola al suelo sobre su espalda.

-¿Porqué siempre tiene que conocer al enemigo sensei?- Grito Fanny, enojo en su vos y rostro - primero en Suna, luego en Kumo, en el país de el te, la aldea de el sonido y ese hombre que parecía mujer, luego en - Fanny no pudo seguir por que

- ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS ETAS VIVA? - Grito Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto nunca lo habían oído gritar ni siquiera de dolor. Akemi se enojó, no era la manera en la que esperabas que un viejo amigo te recibiera luego de muchos años, abrió la boca para gritar pero Kakashi hablo antes - los equipos de rastreadores buscaron a tu equipo por semanas durante la MALDITA guerra y lo único que encontraron fueron cuerpos, Gai nos dijo a todos...!Todo este maldito tiempo! ¡No supimos nada! ¡NI MIERDA DURANTE MESES!- Akemi no sabía que responder, se imaginó llegando a Konoha con una visita al Hokage y que luego el explicara todo por ella y con suerte unos abrazos y algunos enojados que luego entenderían lo que pasó y porque. Kakashi le dio la espalda y miro al equipo de Akemi, "la misma edad que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura" - Explícate- demando Kakashi mirándola a los ojos.

- No tengo por que explicarte nada- Akemi se cruzó de brazos, si el estaría enojado, ella también.

- No fue una pregunta- la vos de Kakashi era fría y cortante, todos guardaron silencio- fue una-

- ¡No me importa lo que sea! No tienes que porque estar-

- ¿Estar que? ¿Preguntando o siquiera hablándote? ¡Deberías de estar muerta!- Fanny no lo soportaba, sus papas eran así, claro hasta que sólo era papa... y no mas mama.

- ¡Ya no se peleen!- grito Fanny, Rogu se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro, Fanny agito su mano como espantando una mosca en su hombro. Rogu aparto la mano.

- Fanny...- Akemi intento hablarle, ella sabía lo que había pasado con su mamá.

- No sensei, sólo.. No- Fanny se dio la vuelta y camino.

-Otori cambia con Fanny- demando Akemi, Otori hizo unas posiciones de mano y amarro a Sakura y Naruto con las ramas que salieron de la tierra. Los envolvió como a Sasuke menos los ojos - Rogu, detenla... o ve con ella- Rogu asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Fanny.

-sensei- Otori, miro a Kakashi, preguntando con la mirada si lo atrapaba o no.

-No...

- Que equipo más inestable ese- Dijo Kakashi y luego agito su cabeza y puso sus manos en sus caderas, Akemi se sintió indignada. Otori abrió la boca pero la cerro con un movimiento de la mano de Akemi- pero impresionante- Akemi se levantó en ese momento.

- No has cambiado nada Kakashi, sólo que ahora tienes un equipo que no has matado aún - Kakashi sintió como que un balde de agua fría callera sobre su cabeza y alguien golpeara su estómago al mismo tiempo. Akemi sabía que era un golpe bajo, sabía que Kakashi no había matado a Óbito y que Rin fue accidente y que no tubo nada que ver con el cuarto- Eres el mismo bastardo infeliz de antes-

Rogu regreso con Fanny en ese momento, Fanny hizo unas posiciones de manos y guardo todo el polvo que solían ser las cadenas en una bolsa de tela y la metió en su mochila. Fanny luego se sentó en el suelo al lado de Otori. Fanny miro a Sasuke, él la estaba viéndome con ojos negros. Fanny sonrió un poco y luego miro a su sensei. Sasuke no haría mucho con su Sharingan así y memos si ella no lo veía a los ojos.

- Pero no, nada de lo que te diga te importa, quizá sólo estas enojado por que mi misión era importante y no la termine, que hubiera muerto me dejaba libre de culpa por dejar que buenos ninjas murieran en el frente, pero que estuviera viva me dejaba como escoria, ¿no?- Akemi doblo su cabeza a un lado.

-No soy el mismo de antes- Kakashi la miro a los ojos, su mirada era enojada.

-Hmp ya me di cuenta- Akemi se dio la vuelta- vámonos niños- Fanny se preparó para levantarse.

- No- Kakashi agarro de el brazo, Akemi jalo su brazo con fuerza y se liberó. Fanny se volvió a sentar y murmuro una canción para ella solita.

- ¿Qué?- Kakashi agarro sus hombros.

-Dije que no. Hokage sama me mando a recibir a un equipo de apoyó para un mi- Kakashi no término de hablar porque-

-APOYO- El grito vino de Fanny- COMO QUE APOYO- se paró de un salto y camino hacia Kakashi, Kakashi tuvo que doblar un poco su cuello para verla a los ojos - que el Hokage ME disculpé pero NOSOTROS- Fanny hacia énfasis a cada palabra apuntando con movimientos elaborados - NO somos un equipo de "apoyó" para NADIE- Fanny golpeo a Kakashi con su dedo tres veces cuando dijo nadie. Kakashi instructivamente dio un paso atrás - NADIE - Naruto y Sakura veían con asombro y algo de miedo al enojo de Fanny (Sasuke solo escucho y hasta el quedo...algo impresionado).

-Vamos- Akemi nuevamente agarro su camino hacia la torre de la Hokage, Fanny la siguió con su frente en alto. Rogu y Otori caminaron lentamente hacia Kakashi, ambos pusieron una mano en cada hombro.

- 9 años- dijo Rogu, alargando en el nueve.

-tu solo llevas media hora- menciono Otori

-Y no empezaste muy bien que se diga- continuo Rogu

-Pudiste haber fingido un poco de alegría hipócrita- Otori se encogió de hombros

-O por lo menos no hablar con un tono de "estabas bien muerta"- Rogu intento hacer la misma vos de Kakashi y se tapó la boca y un ojo con ambas manos, Otori río y golpeo el brazo de Rogu quien río un poco.

- Lo se-

-Si... espera ¿que dijiste?- pregunto Otori a Kakashi, Rogu solo lo miro con ojos que matan

- La conocí de niña... hmp... no cambio mucho... sólo sabe más palabras- Rogu y Otori se mantuvieron en silencio.

- No mentí cuando dije que eran un equipo impresionante... Justo como el de Akemi cuando era niña- paro y miro a Otori- claro menos alguien que controle el mokuton- Kakashi guardo silencio por un momento - libera a mi equipó- Kakashi sonrió hipócritamente.

-No- respondió Otori rápido

-¿No?- pregunto Kakashi algo sorprendido

-No, le gritaste a mi sensei, también peleaste con ella, según el protocolo ninja eso eres un enemigo, ya que no vi ninguna señal de lo contrario asumo que sí lo eres- Otori paro un momento- el protocolo ninja también me detiene de hacer algo encontrar de ti por que somos ninjas de la misma aldea sin ningún tipo de provocación directa- Kakashi escuchaba atentamente, parecía que el Niño quería hacerle daño o algo - o seré llevado a juicio por violación de nuestra alianza como ninjas de una misma nacionalidad y podré ser juzgado como un ninja...ninja...-

-renegado- ofreció Sasuke

-Si eso, gracias Sasuke- Otori agarro aire para poder continuar.

-Nunca te dije mi nombre- dijo Sasuke con una vos fría

-Lo se, estabas en mi lista de misiones y en la de todo el equipo, te consideramos un enemigo S en nuestros parámetros- menciono Otori.

-Nos preparábamos para matarte el mes pasado cuando estabas en el país de él te y te estabas quedando en el hotel Kawa no Kin- dijo Rogu como si estuviera hablando de el clima.

-te atrapamos fácil hoy- menciono Otori- creí que te merecías la S- Otori se encogió de hombros, Rogu sonrió, Sakura y Naruto no se veían tan felices, Kakashi... bueno quien sabe que estaba pensando Kakashi.

-juzgado como ninja renegado y...?- Kakashi se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh si claro!- Otori aclaro su garganta- seré llevado a juicio por violación de nuestra alianza como ninjas de una misma nacionalidad y podré ser juzgado como un ninja renegado. La ley impide todo daño físico y en cierto nivel mental si hablamos de tortura mental como l de los Yamanaka y otras- Kakashi no recordaba muy bien esa parte - por ende ya que no puedo tomar ningún tipo de acción en contra tuya dejare a tu equipo literalmente plantado- Otori hizo unas posiciones de manos, la tierra se indio y se tragó a Naruto Sasuke y Sakura hasta la cintura - fue un placer hablar con usted Kakashi san, tiene un récord increíble. - Otori agacho su cabeza y se alejó. Rogu no se movió, luego dio unos pasos y se dio la vuelta para sacar cierto dedo hacia la dirección de Kakashi. Kakashi se sorprendió con la diferencia entre esos dos muchachos.

- pst ...sensei... aquí abajo!- grito Sakura. Kakashi se agachó al lado de ella. Sakura puso ambos codos el suelo y acerco su cara a él. - De todas las cosas malas que pudo hacer... le grito a ella, y básicamente la deseo muerta- Kakashi no respondió, no le grito tanto... "Sólo hable algo fuerte"

- ¡SACANOS DE AQUÍ!- Kakashi les sonrió e izó unas posiciones de manos.

-doton liberación de tierra- la tierra dedico alrededor de cada uno, dejándolos en un agujero a los tres y atrapados con ramas. Kakashi saco un kunai y se acercó a Naruto. Naruto comenzó a sudar hasta que se dio cuenta de que el kunai era para cortar la madera. Kakashi libero a Naruto luego ayudo a Sakura que se terminó liberando ella sola y por último a Sasuke (estaba más difícil).

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Sakura y se sacudió la tierra de la ropa, Naruto y Sasuke hacían lo mismo.

-¡Vayamos a comer ramen!- dijo Naruto y busco su ranita para ver cuanto dinero tenía.

- Naruto almorzamos hace una hora o menos- dijo Sakura.

- ¿Y? Tengo hambre... un momento...no esta mi ranita- Naruto comenzó a buscar su ranita en el árbol y en todo lugar donde había estado. Sakura se sintió mal por el y decidió comprarle ramen.

- ¡Tampoco no esta mi dinero!- volteo a ver a Sasuke que metió su mano en su camisa y saco una pequeña bolsa con monedas. Sakura luego miro a Kakashi.

- Yo no la traje- Sakura no quiso preguntar.

- Sakura chan, esa niña nos robo- Sakura lo miro como sí estuviera loco - piénsalo, ambos fuimos atrapados por ella y Sasuke y Kakashi sensei no-

- Te has vuelto muy bueno resolviendo problemas Naruto- Sakura y Naruto comenzaron a caminar.

- ¿Adonde van?- pregunto Kakashi, Sakura apunto a la torre de la Hokage. Kakashi suspiro, Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y Sakura y saltaron al techo más cercano. Kakashi los siguió esta será una tarde muy larga.

* * *

Fin de el capitulo, opinen!


End file.
